


The Garden, Chapter 10 and a Half

by Doogly_Writes



Series: The Garden [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, LEWD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6404863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doogly_Writes/pseuds/Doogly_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lewd chapter of The Garden, right after Toriel and Asgore hook back together<br/>Not essential for the story to make sense, so if you don't like lewd, don't worry</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Garden, Chapter 10 and a Half

The band said their ‘thank you’s and left the stage, Asgore and Toriel still held in their embrace. The world seemed to disappear, the sound of the stage being vacated not even reaching them. They still swayed slightly to the beat of the last song, their eyes closed. Toriel could feel his heartbeat through his shirt, his pulse resounding deep inside of her. It was nearly perfect, it seemed like nothing could break this moment.

The reverberations of a new sound shocked them from their embrace, the bass rattling their ribcages and making their eyes fly open. A new performer took the stage, large speakers flanking him. His head was covered in dreads, which were held in place by a hat that was a size too big. He wore flashy sunglasses, why he needed them in a dark club the monsters had no idea. A simple beat blared, high hats and odd samples and loads filling the space between. 

The monarchs were sent reeling, the extreme juxtaposition forcing them out of the crowd that had formed. There were no more slow dancers, a younger mob now flooding the floor. The two felt very out of place, a small ring forming around them, the head-banging teens clearing the way. They waded through the cluster, the hole that they made quickly filled. After many ‘Excuse me’s and ‘Sorry’s they made it out of the pit, taking a breath now that things weren’t so claustrophobic. 

The two had nothing much to do. The night was still young, so it would be weird to go home. They already ate, so there was no need to grab a table. Asgore didn’t drink, Toriel already had a drink. Toriel peered around the club, noticing a hallway with a curtain for a door. An idea popped into her head, taking Asgore’s hand in hers. She mouthed ‘Follow me,’ and the two made their way.

The hallway was nothing special, a few simple doors, labeled things like “Storage Closet,” and “Surveillance.” Toriel led her king into the former, locking the door behind her with a click. Asgore already caught on, much to her delight. A light blush adorned their cheeks, Asgore moving his lips to hers. It was tender at first, their tongues just melding and moving around each other. Asgore’s hands traveled cautiously, tracing along her dress and back, a hand resting gently on her cheek. Toriel was far more adventurous, feeling around his chest. 

They both couldn’t believe what they were doing, but so happy that they were. It almost felt sinful, sneaking out and locking themselves in a closet for a sense of privacy, the brooms and mops seeming to look down at them in contempt. It made it feel even more heated, they wanted it more than ever. They felt like they needed it, at least for one night. No more hurt feelings or awkward pauses. With the other in their arms, the past seemed to melt away.

She made the first move, pushing against him, her tongue fighting against his. Her hands reached for his, pulling it away from her side. His hand easily dwarfed hers, his large fingers and wide palms much bigger than her slender digits. They were slightly calloused, but still rather soft and gentle. She led them down, placing his hand on the inside of her thigh, pushing away the frill of her skirt. His hand stayed there, his bashful movements making Toriel blush. She took it gently, leading him up her leg, his digits trailing behind, moving closer and closer to where she wanted him most. His hand broke away from hers, still carefully making its way until he reached where her desires began.

He parted her undergarment, her entrance quivering at the smallest touch. She sighed into his mouth. His fingers moved, brushing gently against her soft lips. She broke the kiss, moaning at the feeling. Her eyes scrunched up, burying her nose into his chest. Her cheeks bloomed in a brilliant red. His fingers rubbed ever so softly against her sensitive entrance, making her whimper and blush even further.

She bit her lip, small memories jumping back into her head. His soft touch similar to how it was centuries ago, his tender fingers still making her melt in pure pleasure. He pet against her, one of his finger entering slowly. She moaned again, trying her best to keep her composure. His finger eased inside, not even a knuckle deep but still making Toriel squirm.

She sighed as he moved deeper and deeper. It had been so long since she felt someone else this way, she started to crave it. She cooed, “M-More,” Asgore simply nodding at her request. He made room for a second digit, parting her just a bit further. He smiled as she threw her head back, a smile etched on her face. She looked into his eyes, the dark, almost black, brown orbs filled with love, a grin occupying his face. He couldn’t be any happier.

She wondered how ridiculous she looked, panting and blushing at her ex-husband, who was barely a knuckle deep inside of her. Begging, moaning, sighing, all the while he gladly obliged. Anything to make her happy.

She grew a new craving, something as a small amount of repayment. She looked down, his royal package making itself well known. She grabbed his arm, pushing him back into a small stool, the seat creaking in protest at his weight. His hand slipped from between her thighs, a small whimper falling from her lips at the slight emptiness, but she didn’t mind.

She gave his nose a small kiss before she knelt down in front of him, the outline of his hardening package in full view. She fumbled with the button, tugging it undone and slowly unzipping his fly. Her eyes couldn’t tear away at his length, which was fully visible through his undergarments. Her nose moved forward, nuzzling against it. He groaned heavily, his hips grinding against her snout. She gave him a small lick through the fabric, earning another grunt before securing her teeth around the waistband.

Toriel pulled down slowly, revealing more and more of the end of his belly and beginning of his nethers. The golden hairs tickled her nose as she continued on, teasing Agore with her warm breath. The first few inches of his length were revealed, the flesh making Toriel’s mouth water and her knees wobble. She would’ve licker her lips.

She pulled down just enough, the entirety of his rod popping from its confines, the head hitting Toriel’s nose. She recoiled back, her eyes locked on his shaft. On the loneliest of nights she’d imagine about him, fantasize as if they were back together. She would dust off old memories and use them to help ease her needs, just the thought enough to drive her over the edge. But now, with the cause of her lust within a few inches of her muzzle, and the slightly musky smell in the air, she didn’t even realize she was drooling. She blinked out of her trance, moving forward tentatively and giving him a small lick, earning a sigh from Asgore. The slightly salty taste made her shiver, a small note of nostalgia filling her head. It had been way too long, for the both of them.

She moved forward, his length draping over her snout. She lapped at his package, earning a low moan from her king. Even with the little amount she had done, Asgore was already panting and blushing in her grip. She nuzzled forward, her soft fur rubbing against him just right, his hefty balls enjoying the attention. Moving a hand down, she gave him a small squeeze, making him groan and his hips squirm. She felt the weight of his fuzzy balls, they were a rather nice handful, and a delightful mouthful. With slobbery licks and sloppy kisses, she wetted his manhood, making him sigh. Taking one of them into her maw, she began suckling lovingly against him, making him groan. Small things she remembered about him came flooding in, like how he loved when she swished the orb between her cheeks, or how he would buckle when she took both into a rather hearty mouthful. He was putty in her hands, and was loving every second of it.

She released his manhood, the two sloppily returning to where they were before. She gave them one parting licking, which continued back onto his length, tracing the underside of his rod, taking her time as she brushed past where he was especially sensitive. A generous glob of pre oozed from his head, which she took greedily, the semi-salty taste coating her tongue. Now she wondered what to do to get even more.

Her calm, collected breathes completely contrasted Asgore’s pants. It had been so long, and he nearly forgot how good she was at this. He was already rather close and she hadn’t even taken him into her mouth yet. He shuddered at how short he would last when she finally did.

She parted her lips, taking the head easily into her mouth. Her hands placed themselves, one grabbing his thigh, twirling a finger through his fur, the other cupping his wonderfully heavy sack. Her warm tongue swirled his head, teasing at the tip. Inch by inch, she took his delicious length into her maw, the hot flesh twitching and hardening as she went. She made a light seal with her lips as she went, sucking slightly at him, his pre splattering in her wanting maw. He closed his eyes, not being able to believe the sheer pleasure, her perfectly warm mouth, her soft tongue and caring touch. It felt so amazing, and she was so amazing, he could never love anything as much as he loved her. His claws dug into the wooden seat of the stool, trying to keep them in place. He knew that she hated it when he got too grabby with his mitts, so he tried his best to keep them out of trouble. But she was making it very hard not to.

She barely managed to fit half of his length before feeling his head rub against the back of her throat. She withdrawaled, pulling back tortuously slow as she did, making him moan her name. He twitched in her mouth, getting dangerously close, earning her another taste of his seed. He opened his mouth to warn her, but she had other plans. She gave his sack one good squeeze, taking every inch of his cock into her throat, her nose scrunching back.

He threw back his head, a satisfied moan erupting from his lips. His seed filled her mouth and spilled down her throat. She gulped greedily, taking every drop that escaped. His claws left deep marks as he clutched for some sort of stability as his head swam in ecstasy. She continued with her act, his generous load driving her further with lust, his hips bucking sharply as his balls became spent. After finally his productive member stopped sputtering, she pulled herself off of him with a lewd pop.

A smirk adorned her lips as she looked at her dopey panting husband, placing her nose at his base, offering one last long lick. The remainder of his hot spunk stained the fur on her snout, which she looked at with crossed eyes and smiled. “You are still as virile as ever, Gorey.”

“They called me King for a reason, dear,” he joked, “A reason you knew very well.”

She chuckled lightly as she stood up, scratching under his chin, “A reason I would very much like to know again.” She still knew the reason, fond memories of not being able to walk straight the day after an overly fun night made her legs slightly weak. That feeling of inner soreness that hurt just right, she needed it.

She leaned forward for a short kiss, a invitation for more, which he accepted without a second thought. “Hohoho,” he laughed, “Gladly.” He stood up as well, taking her up off the ground into his arms. She felt perfectly light in his grip, and perfectly safe. He looked down lovingly at the love of his life in her arms, a small blush evident on her cheeks.

“Oh Gorey, when did you become so forward?” she chortled, “You are absolutely beastly.”

He set her down on a convenient box, her legs off the edge. “Rawr!” he said with mock ferocity, making her giggle.

“Goodness! Who are you and what have you done with my husband?” It was Asgore’s turn to laugh, moving in and taking her into a kiss. His hands tentatively gripped at the seam of her dress, looking at her for permission. She smiled, nodding for him to continue. Hiking up her dress, he revealed more and more of her thighs, making his heart race. Her hips were exposed, her lacy pair of underwear the only obstacle blocking his path. Looping a finger through the side, he tugged down, pulling it free.

Asgore tried not to stare, but he couldn’t help himself. She was gorgeous, from head to toe. Her lovely legs, her disheveled dress and her bashful expression. Leaning over her, he tenderly wrapped his arms around her lower back, pulling her just a bit closer. She hugged her arms around him, holding onto his back. “You’re cute when you’re flustered,” he mocked, giving her a loving nuzzle.

“And you’re not so cute when you’re a tease, Mr. Dreemurr.”

He chuckled, “Guilty as charged.” He pressed his head at her lips, the heat of her nethers driving him mad. An excited moan fell from Toriel’s lips, just the light touch enough to bring a note of bliss to her head. He pushed in slowly, his thick head parting her lips as he pressed forward. Toriel buried her muzzle into his shoulder, suppressing the moans rising from her chest. She was losing her mind as inch after divine inch of his length spread her walls, stretching her soft muscles just enough to make her lose herself in bliss.

Asgore’s mouth was held ajar as he eased in, her tight, warm entrance trying to pull him in as much as it could. It was an easy task, for he was already slicked from Toriel’s advances and her sheer arousal. A long, low groan sounded from his throat.

Toriel couldn’t believe how absolutely full she felt. He was barely two thirds in and she felt herself edging close. She bit her lip, bliss filling her head. She could feel every throb and every twitch of his shaft, and squirmed at the feeling. She trembled as his thick, hard length ground against her inner flesh. He pushed on, hitting all of the right spots forcing Toriel to moan and squirm, both of them swimming in pleasure.

He thrust the last remaining inches in, both of them moaning in tandem. Asgore gave her time to adjust to his size, groaning in delight as her muscles pulled and massaged his manhood. Toriel felt filled to the absolute brim, and then some, the feeling of his hips against hers and his fuzzy sack pressed between them made her shiver. “G-Goodness Asgore, did you grow since the last time we did this?”

“I think you just shrunk, dear,” he said facetiously, kissing her nose. He gyrated his hips slightly, earning a moan from his queen.

“Whatever it is, it feels amazing,” she moaned, “Pl-please continue. Don’t let me stop you.”

“As you wish.” He slowly pulled back, tugging just right against her walls until he was about halfway out. After a short pause, he slowly pushed back in, forcing her to squirm at being filled again. Once again, he pulled back ever-so-slowly, just a bit more than last time, and thrust back in. He fell into a steady rhythm, pumping half of his length into her just fast enough to cause a pleasurable amount of friction.

Toriel moaned for more between pants, egging his speed on a bit faster. She was swimming in bliss, his rod pushing and prodding at the right angles to set her off. Though, she could tell this wasn’t his all, and she knew what she wanted. “O-Oh, Asgore. Pl-please don’t hold back…

“M-make me yours again.” 

He thrust in quickly, making her yip. He lowered his hands, taking a firm grab at the base of her plump hips. He smiled, a blush on his face. “Hold on tight then, dear.” He pulled almost completely out of her, making her feel saddeningly empty for a split second before ramming himself back in smoothly with a quick thrust, his hips lewdly slapping against hers. Toriel squealed in bliss, the slight twinge of pain melding into the overwhelming pleasure. Before she could gather her bearings, he thrust in and out, this time faster, making her whole body tense up and shake.

Asgore groaned as his hips slammed against hers in a fast rhythm, her walls clenching at him as he pushed deeper and deeper into her with each thrust. He breathed heavily in through his nose, his hot, humid exhales tickling against Toriel’s back and neck, just adding to the mix of sensations that were overloading her system.

She barely had time to moan between each thrust, her pants growing higher and higher in pitch. She felt so incredibly close to climax, and each thrust brought her closer and closer to release. His hips slammed against hers, making her moan again, his near primal pace making her dig her grab hold of tufts of hair on his back, her fingernails digging into his muscles.

Before she knew it, she was on the very edge of orgasm, his continued pounding making her arch her back.

He spoke, breaking her from the haze, “Tori, I-I’m getting close.”

“I’m v-very close Asgore. Please d-don’t stop.”

He had no plans to stop, pulling out from her moist folds only to ram back in, making Toriel throw her head back in a moan. Asgore’s pace somehow hastened, his rutting turning insanely fast. Toriel could barely hold in her moans and near squeals of pleasure as he pushed against her velvety folds. He groaned, loving every moment as his wife squirmed and shuddered as her body was rocked under him, her walls clamping around him as she got closer and closer. He pistoned a few more times before he buried his shaft as deep as he could, his tension breaking.

Toriel nearly screamed in pleasure as she came, her eyes crossing and her tongue limp in her mouth. Her walls gripping at his member, quivering against him, trying to milk him for all that he was worth. He pumped in a final few times, before erupting inside of her, his spunk plastered against her walls. Toriel shivered at the feeling, his hot seed filling her. The two stayed frozen, both in the dopey post-climax haze while they tried to clear their heads.

Asgore was the first to come to, his heavy huffs and puffs contrasting against her softer pants. He rubbed his nose against hers, taking her into another gentle kiss. She slowly gained her sense, easing into the kiss their tongues dancing a drunk waltz. 

He broke it off, smiling goofily down at the love of his life. She grinned back and said, “I think I remember why I dealt with your snores.”


End file.
